Total Poké Island
by Keyblade132
Summary: In this reality show, 24 Pokémon are duking it out for One Million Poké. They will face disgusting food, insane challenges, a haunted coffin and a hydra, and each other! This is Total. Poké. Island! (First Story! Rated T just to be safe.)
1. Welcome to Hell Part 1

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Hell Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, just the OCs' personalities. I also don't own the Total Drama series.**

* * *

A camera is shown giving a full visual of an island. The camera then pans down to a floating Egyptian looking coffin with 2 black stretchy hands on each side, the coffin has a sinister smile on his face.

"Hello and Welcome, to the very first episode of Total Poké Island", the coffin said, his smile never faltering.

"I'm your host Cofagrigus and here with me is my best friend and co-host, Hydreigon", Cofagrigus then shows a winged hydra-like purple dragon with a bored look on his face. He has three heads, one that seems to be his main one, while the other two are his hands. The dragon looks at Cofagrigus with an unimpressed look.

"First of all, I never agreed to work with you", replied Hydreigon with an angry tone. "Second, what do you mean "best friend"? I think you're annoying as hell."

"Yeah well, you should have thought of that when you signed the contract, sucker", retorted the smirking coffin while waving the contract that he signed.

"…I hate you."

"Love you too, bro, now then", Cofagrigus continued speaking while ignoring Hydreigon's "murder" look. "We have brought in 24 campers to join us in this crappy summer camp, and each week they will compete in a series of challenges that will totally destroy everything that they stand for. If they fail, then they get voted off, and they can never return. In the end, only one person will win the one million Poké, not only that, but they get lots of bragging rights, and we get front row seats on the destruction."

"Wonderful, more annoyances", Hydreigon growled.

"You're no fun", pouted Cofagrigus.

"And you're sick in the head", retorted Hydreigon.

"Aww, thanks", the coffin replied happily.

"Now then, why don't we introduce ourselves to the new campers?" Both Cofagrigus and Hydreigon (albeit reluctantly) went to the docks to see the first contestants.

Then what looks like a blue dinosaur with flippers and a shell in its back came to the docks, it was known as Lapras. It then dropped off an orange crab with a rock on its shell with a small suitcase.

"H-hello, thanks f-for having m-me", stuttered the crab.

"Hello Dwebble, welcome to the island", Cofagrigus replied with a smile. "Why don't you just stand on over there."

"O-okay", He then walked over to the other side, and got slightly spooked by Hydreigon's narrowed stare.

"Well, he seems nice", the Coffin Pokémon said happily. Hydreigon just replied with an "hmph".

Another Lapras came in with another person. This time it was a turtle-looking being with grass growing on top of his shell. He had green suitcase on the back of his shell. He had a calm smile on his face.

"Hey there, so this is where we're staying"? The turtle asked.

"Your name's Grotle, right"? The turtle nodded. "Yeah, just walk on over next to Dwebble". Cofagrigus then directed him to the trembling rock crab.

"Cool", when he got over he spoke to Dwebble. "Hey, are you alright"?

Dwebble replied with a nervous stutter, "N-not really, I'm just nervous of the m-many people that are coming h-here."

Grotle just smiled, and said, "Hey, it's okay, maybe there'll be nice Pokémon here, so don't worry about it so much".

Dwebble smiled at the reassurance and said, "Yeah, you're right, I mean what are the odds of getting a mean-"

"Man, this place looks like crap"!

Both campers turn their heads to a voice of a newcomer. It was a large, dark-gray dinosaur with blue lines on its figure along with spikes on his head and legs; he had a blue dome on his head, and has red eyes that are filled with anger, he had a black suitcase dangling on his tail.

"I stand corrected", Dwebble said trembling.

"Hey its Rampardos, hey man how's it hanging"? Cofagrigus greeted Rampardos like the dinosaur was an old friend of his.

"Screw off, ghost" Rampardos growled. "Just remember…I'm going to win that reward and nobody is going to stop me"! He then trudged on to where the two contestants are.

"I like him", Hydreigon said with a smirk. Cofagrigus just glared at him.

The next contestant arrived a few minutes later. This time it was a girl. She was a small cicada-like creature with two pairs of wings. Its body was mostly black and yellow, while her eyes were gleaming red; she also had two long arms with pincers on them. When she came on the docks, she spoke with obvious excitement.

"HEYOHMYARCEUSISTHISWHEREWE'RESTAYINGITLOOKSSOCOOLOHHEYISTHATAHUGEDRAGONHIHUGEDRAGON!" the flying bug yelled out in delight. Both host and co-host were cringing when she was done yelling, Hydreigon especially, considering that she just yelled at him.

"Uh, hey Ninjask, yes this is where we'll be staying, and yes he is a huge dragon, also hi?" Cofagrigus replied to her rather loud questions. Although frazzled by her loud and fast voice, he continued saying, "Could you not scream so loud when you're out here. I really don't want to attract _too _muchattention here".

"Oh, okay!" Ninjask replied, oblivious that she might have turned someone deaf after her "little" outburst. She then flew over to chat with the other Pokémon.

After things died down, and Hydreigon stopped muttering cursed words at a certain bug. A new contestant appeared in front of the hosts. She resembled a floating wind chime, with beady yellow eyes, and three stubby limbs. Her lower body has a long tag-like tail that has red markings at the bottom and on sides of her face. She seems to scared expression.

"Hi Chimecho, welcome to the island", Cofagrigus replied and a wave hello. But Chimecho took the gesture as something else.

"WAAAH, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME"! She screamed and uses one of her moves, Psywave, on him, but it missed and it went and hit Rampardos on the head.

"OOWWW! THAT HURT, YOU LITTLE-", Rampardos was about to charge on her when he was stopped by Grotle who went and comforted Chimecho, "hey it's okay. We're not going to hurt you, don't be scared". He said in his gentle voice.

Chimecho sniffed and nodded, finally calming down, but was still wary of them. Dwebble then asked in bewilderment, "What was that, why'd you freaked out like that"?

She replied in a small voice, "I'm sorry, I have Pantophobia. That's why I freaked out like that".

"What's Pantophobia"? Asked Dwebble, while Rampardos asked, "Is it contagious"?

Chimecho was about to reply when she heard a voice coming from behind her, "Pantophobia, it means "fear of everything". While it is a phobia, it is somewhat rare for a person to have such a unusual fear".

Everyone turns their head to see a floating brown humanoid being with a huge head, with symmetrical lines going down on the front of his head. Under that are his eyes, which were green with small black pupils. His arms have three finger-like digits. It has a rim underneath his body, along with two small legs, that were dangling on the ground. A suitcase is seen floating next to him floating in a blue glow.

"Oh, heh, I knew that", Rampardos said sheepishly. The creature narrowed his eyes and replied, "No, you didn't".

"Beheeyem!" Cofagrigus said, shocked since he never saw the person until now. "How long have you been standing there?"

"When Grotle was comforting Chimecho", he replied with his arms crossed, "All of you were so preoccupied with Chimecho going berserk, you didn't notice me floating by". Beheeyem then floated over to get acquainted with Chimecho and Grotle.

"Alright then, since that's taken care off", Cofagrigus said, seemingly distracted by something, "it seems that I have been informed that the next contestants are two people who boarded on a Lapras together."

And just like that, another Lapras came and left rather quickly leaving behind two similar Pokémon. They were similar, but had some differences in parts of their body. Both were cream-colored mouse beings, one had blue markings on its ears, tail, and paws, and it had the minus symbol on its cheeks and tail, while the other had red markings, and the plus symbol on its cheeks and tail also. They had matching suitcases. They both seem excited.

"Oh my Arceus, Plusle, we actually made it"! The mouse with blue patterns exclaimed. The other mouse named Plusle nodded in similar enthusiasm as her double. "I know right, this is going to be so much fun"! They both squealed in delight.

Cofagrigus greeted them with a smile, "Plusle, Minun, we're so glad to have you here."

"Thanks for having us", Replied Plusle, while Minun added, "Yeah, we were hoping to be in one of these shows, now that we're in, it feels so awesome"! They both squealed again. The other campers sweat dropped at their overenthusiastic personalities, well except for one.

"No way, me too!" Ninjask, in all her hyper glory, flew so fast, some people thought that she broke through the speed of sound. "I can't believe that I meet gals just like me!" She gasps, "let's be friends, we're gonna be BFFWETs!"

Everyone stares at her.

"Best friends forever with electric-types?"

"Ooooooohhhhh".

"Anyway, since you're already acquainted with someone", Cofagrigus says after a pause of awkwardness, "why don't you gals speak to some other campers".

"YAAAAY!" Ninjask and the Mouse Twins yelled out and ran to the other side of the dock.

"Jeez", the Coffin Pokémon whispered to his dragon co-host, "no wonder the Lapras left so quickly, I would too". Hydreigon just nodded.

Then all of a sudden, two angry voices came out of nowhere.

"GET OFF MY DAMN RIDE!"

"NO WAY IN HELL, I WAS HERE FIRST!"

Everyone looked over the horizon to see a Lapras coming so fast to the docks that it collided with the wood. Two figures then flew over to the other side and into the water

"HELP! I CAN'T SWIM!"

"YEAH, WELL MOVE OVER, FLAMEBUTT, CAUSE I NEED HELP TOO, I'M PART STEEL, I'LL SINK TO THE BOTTOM!"

"WELL, I'M A FIRE-TYPE; I NEED MORE HELP THAN YOU!"

"Ugh, can someone help these two morons", Rampardos said in disdain. Both Grotle and Beheeyem obliged by using Vine Whip, and Psychic on the two sinking Pokémon. After further inspection, the two characters were different in size, species and in color. One was a bipedal anteater-like creature with red and yellow stripes while the other was a small grayish bug that resembled an ant, but was reinforced with gray steel.

Beheeyem realized the predicament sooner that the others by just looking at these two panting Pokémon. "_So that's it." _He thought to himself. He was then shaken out of his thoughts when Grotle asked the one question everyone was thinking, "What were you guys arguing about?"

"Well-", Durant began to explain, but Heatmor interrupted him, "This bastard tried to take my ride _and_ my chance to get my fame and fortune!"

"_Your _fame and fortune?" Durant scoffed angrily, "So you really think you're going to win? Hah, fat chance!"

"Wanna say that again to my face, small fry?"

"I just did, A-hole!"

"OKAY, THAT'S IT, YOU'RE GOING-"

"SHUT IT!"

Everyone snapped their heads at Hydreigon, who looks really pissed off than before. "I suggest you all just shut up for once, because I am _this _close to just obliterating everything and everyone in a 50-foot radius of this friggin island, IS THAT CLEAR!?" Everyone just nodded in fear of the purple dragon's threat, except for Cofagrigus, who has a creepy smile on his face.

"Ooooh, this is starting to get good" He cackled as he said this.

"Umm, excuse me?" A small female voice was heard under him.

"Hmm?" He then notices a small plant-like creature that has two purple petals that mostly cover her entire dark pink body. She seems to have eyes that are nearly covered by the petals and are over her short legs.

"Hey, Cherrim," He greeted the plant." Glad you could join us". Cherrim thanked the coffin but it came out as an inaudible mutter and went to meet up with the other campers. There she met up with Grotle.

"Hello there", Grotle said when she approached him and Dwebble. "Names Grotle, and this is Dwebble", he nodded to the rock crab that was hiding on Grotle's foreleg.

Dwebble, noticing that Cherrim was staring at him, said with a blush on his face, "hi"

She responded with a similar greeting, "hi"

Grotle looked at the two blushing Pokémon with a knowing smile, "_ah, Lillipup love_". He thought.

Cofagrigus then greeted the next contestant who arrived a few minutes after Cherrim appeared. He is a bipedal canine with white and brown fur. It has a long tail where the tip resembles a paintbrush. The tip also has a purple color that is oozing out of it. He has a round structure on his head that resembles a beret. He seems to be holding a large canvas along with his suitcase. He was looking at the island with great interest.

"Hmm, interesting", the canine spoke, then took out his pad and began to paint. Cofagrigus and Hydreigon looked at each other and shrugged as the former floated over to the focused Pokémon.

"Hey, uh, Smeargle-"

"SSSSSSHHHHHHHH!" The Painter Pokémon shushed the coffin in a really loud voice. "CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M TRYING TO CREATE A MASTERPIECE HERE!" he then resumed his work while the other Pokémon cringed at the loud voice that almost rivaled Ninjask.

Almost.

"Well why we're waiting on the painter", the coffin referred to Smeargle, who was ignoring everyone, "Why don't we wait until our new member comes."

And sure enough, another Lapras came and went leaving behind a rather odd fellow, He was small with a dark purple body. He had pale blue gemstones for eyes. He also has a red gen sticking out of his chest, and on his back are more gems.

The creature smiled, and while it wasn't Cofagrigus creepy, it was rather unsettling.

"Sableye, my man, it so great to have you here", Cofagrigus greeted the creature with great enthusiasm.

"Yo, it's awesome to be here" Sableye spoke, he then notice the annoyed purple hydra behind Cofagrigus.

"Who's the stiff?" he pointed at Hydreigon.

The dragon then narrowed his eyes and said, "I'm Hydreigon," Sableye looked at him, and grinned.

"Perfect." He said and walked to greet with the other campers, while Hydreigon looked confused.

"What did he mean by "perfect"?" he asked Cofagrigus, who shrugged.

"How should I know, just because we're Ghost Pokémon, doesn't mean I know what he's thinking." he turned away and showed a mischievous smile and thought to himself. "_Oh Sableye, let's see what you're going to do to poor Hydreigon_."

Sableye approached Beheeyem who said, "You're planning something on Hydreigon, aren't you?" the Darkness Pokémon stepped back in shock and asked, "Huh? How'd you know that?" he then widened his gemstone eyes in realization, "Oh, right, you're psychic."

Beheyeem shook his head and said, "I don't need psychic powers to know a trickster when I see one." He then said with a sigh, "but I won't intervene with your prank, it'll be interesting to watch."

Sableye then smiled and said, "Well at least you're not a buzzkill like Mr. Prick back there." he then noticed Smeargle still painting on his canvas. "What's he drawing?" he asked Beheeyem.

The Cerebral Pokémon just replied," It's better to not interrupt what he's doing." He didn't want another screaming person yelling at his eardrum again.

Plusle looked around and asked, "So does anyone know how many people are coming here?"

Grotle thought and said, "I think it was twenty-four campers in total."

Cherrim then asked," well how many people are here already?"

"About thirteen of us here," Heatmor replied, never looking back at Cherrim since he was busy glaring at Durant, while the ant in steel armor was doing the same.

"Well, it'll soon be fifteen" Beheeyem stated.

"What makes you say that?" Dwebble asked him. Just as he asked him that question, another Lapras came, leaving behind a creature that resembled a green chameleon, and a dragon that seems to be made of purple slime.

"Kecleon and Goodra, What's going on?" Cofagrigus ask the two as they approached the Ghost-Type.

"Nothing much," Replied the chameleon known as Kecleon as he walked on over to the other side.

As for Goodra, well…

"FIIIIIIIIILLLTH!" Goodra suddenly shrieked and then out of nowhere took out a disinfectant spray and sprayed all over herself and then the hosts and the campers, the docks were then turn into a whit puff of .

"Lady, Watch where you're spraying that thing!" Rampardos exclaimed, but was barely able to since he was inhaling the substance.

"Anyone got a fan or something?" Dwebble coughed out.

"I can help with that", a female voice came from above. Then all of a sudden, a huge gust of wind came and blew the puff of smoke away leaving everyone confused.

Then a vulture-like Pokémon came soaring down to the docks, she had a pink head and neck, with a gray beak and red eyes. With black markings around her eyes, giving a rather intimidating stare. She had a tuft of feathers with a bone in the middle attached at the back of her head. Her body was coated with brown and light-brown feathers. While between her legs, is a jaw of sharp teeth formed to look like a skirt. She had her red suitcase on her sharp talons.

"Sup y'all, names Mandibuzz," She spoke with a smirk on her face as the confused campers try to focus on what happened with Goodra.

"What was that?" Heatmor asked, bewildered.

"Ahem". All eyes turned to Kecleon who spoke.

"Sorry about that. See, Goodra here has OCD and can cause her to panic most of the time. She told me about it when we rode the Lapras together."

"Huh, what's OCD," Plusle spoke to her twin who shrug. That's when Kecleon spoke.

"Basically, she gets so obsessive to organize, clean and vice versa all the time. If she sees even a speck of something dirty or slimy, she flips."

"Dang, that must suck", Grotle said to Goodra who was trying to clean the dock with a brush and bucket of water that appeared out of nowhere.

"Yeah, it has but I've been improving so don't worry", Goodra said, reassuring she was okay.

"I have a question, Miss Goodra", Beheeyem replied.

"Yes?"

"Are you aware that your entire species is made up of slime?"

This question made Goodra eyes widen, looked at herself, and then fainted on the spot. This left everyone sweatdropping at the reaction.

"Well, that answered your question, Beheeyem!" Cofagrigus replied, Beheeyem just glared at him before him, Grotle, and Kecleon help pick up Goodra's unconscious body to the other side of the dock.

"Well then, Mandibuzz," The coffin turned to the new arrival. "How do you feel about your temporary home?"

"I feel as though I have just been ignored" she spoke with a deadpanned expression.

"That's nice, how about you just go over there and try to see if Goodra isn't dead, while I continue on with the show?"

Mandibuzz muttered a response that sounded like "Prick" and walked to see if Goodra was alright.

Another Lapras came and a pink jellyfish being floated to the docks. She has a round head with a crown-like tuft on top of it. It has five tentacle-like appendages. She has blue eyes, with red circles surrounding them. She looked bored.

"Welcome, Frillish", Cofagrigus greeted the jellyfish, but the Pokémon just floated over to the other side, not saying a word.

"Geez, what's her deal?" Sableye asked Smeargle, who's only response was a "SSSSSHHHHHHH!" Seems he's not done painting on his canvas.

Cofagrigus shook off the negative response and just smiled, "Kay, we'll get back to you, next up is Slakoth."

A Lapras appeared, but there no one was on board. The Lapras was wearing a nervous smile.

Cofagrigus did nothing, then he floated the Lapras' eyes were and said in a dark voice that sends shivers to everyone except Hydreigon and Frillish, who sighed in annoyance, while Frillish stared off in the distance.

"_**WHERE IS SLAKOTH, YOU PATHETIC MEANS OF TRANSPORTATION!?"**_

The Lapras shivered in fear and tried to say something, but Frillish whistled to everyone and pointed to a figure that was on the sea. It was lying on its back as it was lazily approaching the dock, it also has what appeared to be a suitcase floating alongside it.

The figure had a sloth-like body, with brown fur. It has a scruff of fur on its head and has a pig-like nose on its face. It has a pink underbelly, as well as its rear, and back paws, which are also pink. Its eyes had a sleepy expression while it had a content smile on its face.

"Hey guys," the Pokémon spoke in a slow tired tone. "Can one of you help me up" He lazily raised his paw.

Grotle obliged by using one of his vines to grab him and lowered him on the docks, while Beheeyem used Psychic to put the suitcase on dry land.

"Thanks, dude", Slakoth shook Grotle's vine in appreciation.

"No problem, man" Grotle smiled at the sloth.

"Umm, Slakoth" He turns to Cofagrigus, "why were you floating in the water?"

"Because the waves were soothing, man", he answered, he then slowly crawled on to where Grotle was without a word.

Cofagrigus shook off his confusion and said, "Okay then, moving on". He then went to introduce the next contestant.

The next camper was a rather large bee-like Pokémon with its lower abdomen resembling a ball gown. It has skinny black arms with orange claws, with a pair of wings on its back. Its face has red eyes, yellow insect fangs, and a horn-like projection on each side of its face, also a large red gem on its forehead. Unlike many others, she brought in what looks like a wardrobe than a suitcase.

The Pokémon then posed and said, "Hello, peasants." She said in a snobbish voice. "I give you permission to stare at me in awe." Everyone actually stares at her, but in confusion rather than awe.

"Everyone, meet Vespiquen, our royal contestant on this show" Cofagrigus said.

"Oh yes", Vespiquen declared, "it was such an obvious choice to have someone as graceful as me to be in your little show, and my beauty will shine like Cresselia when I win."

"She forgot to mention her modesty, too" Sableye whispered to Mandibuzz who chuckled at the joke.

Grotle asks, "Wait, don't you already fame and fortune?"

"Fortune, yes," replied as she was filing on her claws, "but not fame, I believe that when I win, many moviegoers will come to make me sign their contracts, and I will become a true star." As she said this she began to pose for the camera.

Everyone began to uncomfortable by her posing, as Cofagrigus just says, "That's great, why don't you go over there and continue… posing for the camera." She does this as the cameraman gets weirded out by this as well,

"Well, that was weird", Cofagrigus said as Hydreigon scoffed, "Well what did you expected?" The Coffin Pokémon just rolled his eyes.

The next contestants were a pink and cream Pokémon with oval blue eyes, and a colored pattern on its chest that resembles a jacket, and a seal-like Pokémon with short fangs and thick white whiskers. The pink Pokémon had a bag with her, while the seal had a blue suitcase on his mouth.

"Audino, Sealeo welcome to the show," Cofagrigus greeted the two newcomers.

"It's a pleasure to be a part of this" Audino said with a bow, while Sealeo just groaned

"Dude, the trip was so long, I really need something to eat", he rubbed his stomach to emphasize his point.

"Don't worry", Cofagrigus reassured the seal, "Our chef Hydreigon will whip something up delicious". The dragon's eyes widened.

"Hey! I never agreed to that!" Cofagrigus just smiled and showed him the contract and waving it at him again.

"You don't have a chooiii-ce", He sang. Hydreigon showed his traditional death stare.

"You're hungry?" Audino asked Sealeo while the hosts were "talking", "why didn't you say so when were on board." She then took out some Sitrus Berries from her bag. "I've got some food for you if you want.

Sealeo gasped in surprise and then grinned as he took the berries and ate them whole.

"Aaahhh that hit the spot" he said with a smile. "Thanks, I owe you one, Audino."

Audino just smiled and shook off the debt, "It's not a problem, just a job for a nurse."

Rampardos raised an eyebrow, "You're a nurse?"

"Yes, I helped many Pokémon when they needed help. Though I had some stubborn patients, but nothing a little Double slap can't fix," She giggled as she said this, while the others were a little scared of that bit of information.

"That's… interesting" Mandibuzz said.

"Thank you, so anyway, I wanted to try something new, so I came here for a little bit of fun." Audino said, finishing her story

"Well", Cofagrigus says with a fuming Hydreigon behind him as they finish their "talk". "why don't you and Sealeo get acquainted with the rest of the campers." The two campers went to do just that.

The next Lapras came and went, leaving behind a slender purple cat with a purple suitcase in its wake. Its fur is covered with yellow circles, and what seems to be a mask marking over its green eyes. Its tail was shaped to look like a sickle. The way the Pokémon moved so elegantly, it made some of the male Pokémon look in awe.

"Well, well, well," the feline had a seductive tone in her voice, "Looks like a lively bunch here." She looked at the many campers that are attracted to her.

"Liepard, good to…uh see you", Cofagrigus greeted nervously, "Just… go stand by the others" Liepard winked at the host and walked by, leaving a flustered coffin and a snickering dragon behind.

"So… when's the date?" Hydreigon joked, earning a glare from the Coffin Pokémon.

The next contestant came and was a plant that resembled a Venus flytrap. It has circular eyes and sharp teeth. It has two leafy arms and red and green vines that makes up its legs. He had a suitcase on his hand.

"Carnivine", Cofagrigus waved at the plant. "So nice of you to join us"

"The pleasures all mine", he grinned, showing his rays of sharp teeth. "I look forward in being part of the show." He then walked to the other side. Beheeyem looked on as Carnivine walked passed him. He narrowed his eyes. "_What is he playing at?"_ He thought.

Meanwhile, Smeargle was putting on the last finishing touches on his painting.

"And…. Done!" he then took a step back to view his work.

The painting was to look like the island, with the many places that it had, like the beach on the docks, the forest on the right, a cave on the far left and on the upper center was a huge mountain, and at the lower center was the dock where the several blotches of paint were of the campers.

"Wow, that's so pretty", Audino looked at the painting with awe.

"Yes, a true piece of art", Smeargle then turned to Audino, "although, you seem rather intriguing, as well.

Audino blushed and tried to say something when Vespiquen got up in front of Smeargle.

"If you want perfection, why not paint something out of this world", she then began posing as the two Pokémon stared at her in bewilderment.

Cofagrigus then clapped his hands and said, "Well, now that we have our 24 contestants, we can now start the-"

"Wait", Sableye began and then went to count the campers, he then turn to Cofagrigus and said, "There's only 23 of us here, I think we're missing one, dude?"

"**IIIIINNCOOOOMIIIING!**"

A loud female voice was heard from a distance as a Lapras was coming to the dock uncontrollably fast. It then skidded to a stop as something went flying by, it looked like a small panda with bunny ears, and it has fur that is cream and red colored. It has short stubby arms and legs and its eyes are swirling, almost as though it is constantly confused, its ears has a similar swirly pattern.

The panda went down on the dock and was hit on the head full force on the wooden dock. Everyone wince at the display.

"Ooooooh, that's gonna leave a mark", Mandibuzz muttered.

"No kidding", Sableye replied.

Cofagrigus then grabbed the creature and joked, "Hey Spinda, how was the weather up there?"

"Oh, Ha-ha" she mock-laughed at the host. "Real funny, I could've been killed, you know?"

"But, you didn't", the coffin said, smirking, "So who cares?!" the campers eyes widened, did he not care about their well-beings.

**-CRACK!-**

They didn't push their thoughts any further because everyone heard something below. They looked at where the sound came from and saw where Spinda fell, there were cracks on the wood. The dock was breaking!

"Well, this could've gone better", Dwebble sighed.

The dock broke and everyone (minus the ones who can float, fly, etc.) fell into the water, soaking themselves into the ocean.

Smeargle popped his head out of the water and saw that his painting was fading away, all the paint was dissolving. His left eye twitched and he then let out one huge word.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

He then sobbed uncontrollably as Audino comforted him.

Cofagrigus was looking on the damage along with Hydreigon, as the former was laughing at the misfortune of the campers.

"Ha-ha, oh man, that was priceless!" he said, trying to control his laughter. Hydreigon just looked over the broken docks and said, "I think it would be a good time to cut to commercial".

"Sure", Cofagrigus said, still snickering. As the show fades to black.

* * *

**What will happen next? Who will be assigned to the new teams? What will the first challenge be? And will Smeargle stopped being such a crybaby? Find out next time on Part 2 of the first episode of**

**TOTAL!**

**POKÉ!**

**ISLAND!**

* * *

**A/N: Hello there, fellow readers! My name is Keyblade132, but you can call me "Key" or "Blade" for short. As you can see, this is my first Fanfiction, and I am excited to know what you think of this first chapter. This story was inspired by the many authors in this crossover category, such as DarkAmphithere, Dark Arcanine 33, and Krisdavalos1. Now then, I'll try to update the next chapter sometime soon, but no promises though! Also it be really helpful if you guys can give some helpful criticism, since I want to improve on my writing, that'd be awesome! Cofagrigus, Hydreigon, why don't you guys end this chapter, if you please?**

**Cofagrigus: Read and Review, Or I'll sic Hydreigon on you!**

**Hydreigon: -smirks evilly as he charges an attack-**


	2. Welcome to Hell Part 2

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Hell Part 2**

**Disclaimer: Read the first chapter for disclaimer**

* * *

**Cofagrigus: Last time on Total Poké Island. All of the victims-err, I mean contestants have finally showed up and introduce themselves to each other. Some of them were friendly, others… were not, and others were just plain weird. After a little mishap with the last camper (which was hilarious by the way), everyone went to get themselves dried up. What will happen next? Find out now on, Total. Poké. Island!**

* * *

The camera shows many of the campers drying themselves in towels that were given to them by interns after what happen earlier. Cofagrigus and Hydreigon went off to who knows where and the campers were getting a little impatient. One of them was a little peeved at a certain panda bunny.

"For the last time, it wasn't my fault!" Exclaimed Spinda as she and Smeargle were having a huge argument.

"Not your fault!" yelled Smeargle, who was in hysterics. "Because of you, I have to draw my masterpiece all over again, do you know how long that will take!"

"What's the big deal?" She asked in a naïve tone, "It's just a painting." That was when the canine artist snapped.

"IT'S MORE THAN JUST A PAINTING, YOU INSENSITIVE PRICK!" Smeargle looked as though ready to pounce on Spinda, if Beheeyem didn't intervene.

"Okay, okay you guys need to calm down before you do something you might regret" He looked at Audino who nodded in understanding. She then grabbed Smeargle's hand and dragged him away from the shocked Spinda.

As those two were walking, as Smeargle was muttering curse words at Spinda. Audino decided to break the silence.

"What was that all about, Smeargle? You looked like you about to maim the poor girl." She said in a worried tone.

Smeargle stopped walking, then sighed, "Well, I worked really hard on that painting, and I guess when that happened, I overreacted a little." He then notice Audino giving him a look, "okay, a lot, I overreacted a lot."

"Well, I want you to apologize to her when you see her, alright" She said in a soft but demanding voice. "You know it was an accident."

He scratch the back of his head, saying "Yeah, I know," he turn to Audino with a smile, "Thanks for the pep-talk."

Audino giggled, "No problem."

As they return to the group, a loud voice that sounds a lot like Hydreigon was suddenly heard by a loudspeaker,

"ALL RIGHT SLACKERS, SINCE YOU'RE DONE DRYING YOURSELVES, GET YOUR STUPID BUTTS TO WHERE THE CAMP IS!"

Everyone looked at each other as Heatmor shrugged and said, "Might as well", as he and the rest of the contestants went to another part of the island.

Smeargle said to Audino, "I'll apologize to Spinda later", to which she nodded in agreement.

* * *

When they got there, they were greeted by a grinning Cofagrigus and a grumpy-looking Hydreigon standing in front of 4 cabins. The cabins were rather mundane. The paint was peeling off and some parts of the cabins look as though they were about to break. Two of the cabins were colored red, while the other cabins were colored blue.

"Hey there, campers," Cofagrigus grinned mischievously as he waved them over here, "what'd ya think of your new cabins".

"They look like crap", Rampardos said what everyone else was thinking.

"Glad you like them, since you're gonna be sleeping here.", Cofagrigus said, his creepy smile never faltering, "We would like to point out that the cabins are NOT coed, we don't want to get sued, also since you're all mature, we'll leave you totally unsupervised, except for some cameras here and there, also we would like to point out that the cabins are separated by color and gender, so boys, your cabins are at the south, while the girls' cabins are in the north."

He cleared his throat, "Since you already know the gist about this show, we are going to put you into two teams, Hydreigon, if you would."

Hydreigon then approached the contestants with a glare on all his heads, "All right then, you bunch of space wasters, listen up! Since there are 24 of you, we are going to put you in a team of 12, anyone got a problem with that?!"

No one dared to express their opinion, well except Sableye who said, "Yeah, I got one, it has three heads, can fly, and has serious anger issues." This comment left some of the campers chuckling and Cofagrigus snickering while Hydreigon looked at the imp with contempt.

"You want say that to my face, runt!?"

Sableye just smirked and said, "Just did, to all your faces, actually." This comment got some "ohhhhhs" by the campers as Hydreigon looked as though he seriously wanted to maim what was in front of him.

Before he can do that however, Cofagrigus went and pushed Hydreigon to the side.

"Alright, alright you guys can kiss and make up later" This made the two Pokémon wide-eyed and yell "WHAT!"

"Anyway," Cofagrigus said, ignoring the glares he's receiving. "As Hydreigon said, we're putting you guys into two teams". He then took out a list and read out loud.

"Team 1 will be…Beheeyem…Sableye…Slakoth…Spinda…Goodra…Kecleon…Cherrim…Plusle…Chimecho…Mandibuzz…Ninjask…and Sealeo." He then took out a large red banner and gave it to Kecleon. "Your team's name is known as the Crazy Charizards." Kecleon let the banner fall showing a large winged orange dragon breathing fire in all its blazing glory.

"So cool," Sealeo was looking at the banner with awe.

"Yes, yes it is," Cofagrigus then turned to the remaining contestants and cleared his throat, "Right then, Team 2 will be the rest of you…Frillish…Smeargle…Audino…Dwebble…Rampardos…Minun…Grotle…Vespiquen…Liepard …Heatmor…Durant…and Carnivine." He took out another banner, this time it was blue, and tossed it to Frillish. "You guys are called the Baneful Blastoises" Frillish let the banner fall showing a large turtle with what looks like two medium looking cannons on the top of the shell. The cannons are shooting water.

"Interesting, maybe this will be my new painting to replace my ruined one", he looked at Spinda as he said this as the panda bunny rolled her swirly eyes. Audino just sighed at Smeargle's behavior.

"HEY!" Everyone turns their heads to Plusle and Minun, who look really mad.

"Why are we in separate teams, Cofagrigus!?" Minun yelled, while Plusle looked like she was about to cry.

"Well," Cofagrigus said, "we needed to put you guys into teams evenly, so that it would all worked out. And it did, right?"

"NO!"

"Great!" Cofagrigus clapped his 4 hands together. "Now then", he said, "now that everything is in order, why don't we give you a tour of the island?"

* * *

**-Static-**

**A camera shows Cofagrigus in what appears to be a Pokéball-shaped room. "This is the confessional room. Here you can say anything about someone, or tell us some juicy stuff, or just to get something off your chest. Don't worry, we won't show anyone what you told here…probably...not really."**

**-Static-**

**Ninjask is seen zooming all over the confessional yelling, "OHMYARCEUSTHISISREALLYHAPPENINGI'MGONNAHAVESOMUCHFUN!" She then stopped to take a breath before adding "WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

**-Static-**

**Vespiquen is seen posing for the camera, attempting to be "sexy".**

**-Static-**

**Dwebble is seen shaking. "S-so m-many people here, I hope t-that this won't a b-bad idea.**

**-Static-**

**Chimecho looks rather calm, "this place doesn't seem that bad, I actually don't feel afraid for once." Just then a Spinarak, was hanging next to her. She notices and her eyes widen.**

"**OH, HOLY-"**

**-Static-**

**Frillish is seen staring at the camera, then she smiled and waved.**

**-Static-**

**-Carnivine is shown chuckling evilly, "heh, no one suspects a thing. When the time is right, I'll strike."**

**-Static-**

**Beheyeem is seen with narrowed eyes, "I don't know what that flytrap is planning, but I can't let my guard down."**

**-Static-**

**Slakoth is seen sleeping, not noticing that thousands of people are watching.**

**-Static-**

* * *

"If you look to your right, there are bathrooms and showers, self-explanatory" Cofagrigus showed a medium-sized cabin that had stalls and sinks and showers.

"And if you look to your left, there is the mess hall" he then showed a large cabin that had tables and trays. "For when you guys get hungry, you will be served by our personal chef, Hydreigon!"

"Still didn't agree to this" The hydra growled.

"Still don't have chooiii-ce," Cofagrigus singed, waving Hydregion's contract like a Hypno's pendulum.

"FOOOOOOOOD!" Sealeo suddenly screamed and flopped really fast to the mess hall, until he was met with a huge black hand made by Cofagrigus.

"Slow your roll there, glutton", the coffin said, "You guys aren't getting food until you complete your first challenge."

"What! Already?" Plusle and Minun said in unison.

"Yep! So come on, then!" The coffin said with a grin so creepy, it left some of the campers shivering.

* * *

**-Static-**

"**Man, does that guy creep me out!" Heatmor shuddered as he said this.**

**-Static-**

"**Hmm, he could be bluffing," Mandibuzz pondered, "there's no way the first challenge is that hard, right?"**

**-Static-**

* * *

Every camper stood wide-eyed at the huge cliff that was on the edge of the beach, it wasn't your average wall. The wall was in of itself

Cofagrigus was widely grinning as he introduced the wall, "Everyone, welcome to your first challenge, Rock climbing!"

* * *

**-Static**

"**Oh, wonderful", Rampardos said sarcastically. **

**-Static-**

* * *

"Here's the gist," Cofagrigus began to explain, "I will select a 3 members from each team on this ballot", He shows a small box that has thin pieces of paper on them, "and those people will face falling rocks, slippery platforms, and Hydreigon in each round."

Everyone looks up to see the three–headed dragon with an evil smirk on his faces.

"Also, no flying, since it's unfair, but you can use your moves for this challenge", Cofagrigus then clapped his hands together. "Any questions?"

Both Plusle and Minun raised their hands.

"Besides switching team members", the coffin Pokémon groaned as he said this.

"Oh come on, you have to!" Plusle yelled as Minun nodded.

"OH ARCEUS!" Cofagrigus yelled out. "If I do the stupid switch, will you two shut up!?"

"Yes!" The mouse twins said in unison.

"And can you stop talking in unison?"

"We can't make any promises" they said in unison again.

"Fair enough," Cofagrigus pointed at Smeargle. "You, switch with Plusle now." Smeargle just shrugged and went to the Crazy Charizards' team, as the twins hugged each other and began to jump up and down

"There, ya happy now?" He asked the twins.

"Yes, yes we are."

"Jeez," Cofagrigus muttered and then cleared his throat, "So anyway, let's get started!"

* * *

**-Static-**

**Mandibuzz scowled and said, "Damn it, first challenge, and I can't even participate in it! That sucks."**

**-Static-**

* * *

"Alright then, let's see here" Cofagrigus picked up a small paper and read of it. "For the Crazy Charizards, it's Smeargle!"

Smeargle walked in front of the rock-climbing wall and looked up and sighed.

"Great."

"And for the Baneful Blastoises," the coffin said as he picked up another paper. "It's Durant!"

As he heard his name, he walked to where Smeargle is.

"Alright then, you two…GET CLIMBING!"

Both Campers ran for the first rock that was climbable and began their ascent to the top while everyone was looking up.

* * *

**-Static-**

**Liepard is seen with a dark smirk, "heh, that wannabe artist is so going to mess up, and when that happens," She narrows her eyes, "I'll be happy to take out the trash."**

**-Static-**

* * *

As the two contestants climb up, obstacles were their way, many rocks were falling down on them.

"Whoa!" Smeargle exclaimed as he dodge another falling boulder as he grabbed on a piece the cliff. Durant was able to block the boulder using his move Iron Defense. He then continue to scale the wall.

As Smeargle grabbed on another rock, he slipped and fell, but was able to grab on another rock, but he was now losing to Durant as he was in the lead now. Durant smirked.

"Think it's time I end this, Rock Climb!" As he said this, His claws grew to a length and were glowing white, he then climbed up the wall with ease, dodging the falling rocks as he goes.

Smeargle was jumping on the rocks, trying to reach Durant, but to no avail, he gritted his teeth.

"_Damn it!" _He thought_, "There has to be something I can do," _his eyes widen in realization, "_I got it!"_

Smeargle pointed his tail at Durant yelling, "Sketch!" an orb appeared out of Durant and went inside Smeargle.

"Now, Rock Climb!" White claws appeared in his paws and feet, and he grabbed the wall and climbed up, dodging the falling rocks as he continues, he was catching up with Durant easily.

Meanwhile on the ground, everyone was looking with amazement.

"I didn't know Smeargle could learn Rock Climb", Sableye said

"He can't", everyone looked at Beheeyem as he looked on with interest, "He used Sketch."

"Sketch?" Cherrim tilted her head as she asked this.

Beheeyem nodded, "a move only Smeargle's kind can learn, if used, he can copy a Pokémon last used move and permanently use it, meaning he can use that move as long as he has it.

"But, there's a catch" he closed his eyes, "When Sketch is used, it's replaced by the move he'd copied, he can't use it again. Although it's possible he has more than one Sketch move up his sleeve."

Everyone let the information sink in as Audino was looking up with a worried look, she knows it's not over yet Cofagrigus looked on top of the wall to where Hydreigon is, he gave the hydra the Ok Signal.

Hydreigon nodded as he charges an orange sphere of energy on his mouth, and the fired it up in the sky, he then yelled, "Draco Meteor!"

As he said this the sphere exploded, making smaller orange spheres of energy fall to where the two contestants are.

Both Durant and Smeargle looked at the spheres that were gaining and were only said one word

"SHIT!"

They dodge as many as they could and continue to climb to the top, as they were nearly there, Durant was hit by an unsuspecting boulder and fell all the way down.

He then went splat on the floor, causing many of the contestants to wince at the brutal hit.

"That's gotta hurt," Grotle said.

"Well, maybe it didn't hurt him that ba-"

Sealeo wasn't able to finish his sentence as the boulder came and squished Durant.

"Spoke too soon." Mandibuzz said.

Luckily, Durant was able to crawl out of the boulder, he seemed unharmed except for some scratches and dents in his armor.

"Whoa, you alright!?" Asked Spinda in astonishment.

"Yeah, part Steel-type, so it doesn't hurt much," Durant said as he wince, "although I'm not invincible."

Meanwhile, Smeargle was able to climb all the way to the top and was cheering loudly.

"Smeargle win the first round!" Cofagrigus said as the artist's respective team cheered. Audino breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

**-Static-**

**Beheeyem said, "I'm impress with Smeargle, if he hadn't use that move, he would've lost."**

**-Static-**

**Liepard huffed, "tsk, so he got lucky, so what? He's still not good enough to be a part of this team."**

**-Static-**

**Audino was smiling, "I know that Smeargle's in the other team, but I was glad that he was able to win."**

**-Static-**

**Smeargle was seen drawing on a small canvas, "yeah, it was a risky move, it was either, lose and get bad vibes of my teammates or, use a move that I can never change back and win." He stopped painting and sighed, "Well, at least I still have three moves of Sketch left, but I need to be careful when using them." He looked at the painting for a sec before continuing to work on it. "I wonder if she'll like it." He mutters to himself.**

**-Static-**

* * *

As Smeargle was getting congratulated by some of his teammates, he spots Audino on the other team, He waves at her as she waves back. Liepard sees this and frowns.

"Time for the second round," The coffin Pokémon said as he grab two sheets of paper. "This time it's Sableye against Grotle."

As the two campers were called, they went to the wall.

"Now then, BEGIN!"

They both went and began climbing, Sableye was able to climb easily thanks to his sharp claws, while Grotle was having trouble climbing due to his size.

* * *

**-Static-**

"**This seems to be really unfair to Grotle," Dwebble said, "he's not very light on his feet."**

**-Static-**

* * *

Meanwhile Hydreigon was shooting Dragon Pulses left and right, trying to hit the two climbers.

Sableye dodge the attack looked up and smirked, "Dude, that was weak, my grandma could do better!"

Hydreigon gritted his teeth and used Dragon tail to send a large boulder on top of Sableye, whose eyes widened.

"WHOA!" He exclaimed as he barely dodge, unfortunately he wasn't able to grab on in time and fell to the ground.

"HOW'D YOU LIKE THAT, PUNK!?" He said as he roared in laughter.

Sableye got up and punched the wall in regret.

* * *

**-Static-**

"**Damn it", Sableye said in anger, "This is not gonna help me in the long run."**

**-Static-**

* * *

As Hydreigon started to stop laughing, he said, "Ah that was fun, now to take down the-"he then notice that Grotle was already at the top and was looking at him. It seems that during the commotion, Grotle was able to reach the top without getting attention

Hydreigon's eye twitched as Grotle waved sheepishly at him.

"SON OF A BIT-"

* * *

**-Static-**

**Sableye is seen laughing, "but either way, it was worth seeing him freak out."**

**-Static-**

* * *

"Well, looks like Grotle wins the second round," Cofagrigus says, "Time for the tie-breaker" he takes out two more pieces of paper. "Now it's Sealeo against Audino, also since a certain hydra went to his trailer to let off some steam, you just need to be careful of the falling rocks this time."

Both contestants made to the front of the cliff.

"Alright then, CLIMB!"

They both began to climb on the cliff, Audino was able to ascend easily while Sealeo had some trouble since he can't get a good grip on the rocky platforms. He fell to the floor exhausted.

"Can't…reach…the…top," He said panting, "Too...hungry…to…move." while his teammates looked on with worry.

"Oh crap! If Sealeo doesn't reach that goal, we're gonna lose!" Mandibuzz said hysterically.

Kecleon says, "There has to be something we can do"

Sableye was looking at Sealeo with a thoughtful expression, until his gem-like eyes widened in realization, he grinned mischievously, and went to where Sealeo was.

"Hey, buddy," Sableye greeted the seal. "Everything ok?"

Sealeo sighed, "not really, we're about to lose this challenge, I might get voted off, and what's worse, I. am. HUNGRY!" His stomach began to rumble to emphasize his point.

Sableye wanted to question his outburst, since he ate some Sitrus Berries that Audino gave him earlier, but he didn't question it, instead he said, "Well, what if I told you that on top of that cliff is an all-you-can-eat buffet?"

Beheeyem turned his head to where he heard that ludicrous statement, He looked at Sableye with a deadpan expression that basically said, "Seriously?"

Sableye motioned him to be quiet and then turned his attention to Sealeo, who looked up with stars shining in his eyes.

"Really," He said excitedly.

"Yep, and if you hurry," Sableye said, putting an arm around Sealeo, "You might get a large, delicious Poké Puff."

Sealeo's eyes widened as he stood absolutely still, as Sableye went back to where Beheeyem is, giving him a smug look, while Beheeyem had a skeptical look on his face.

"If you think that's going to somehow win us the challenge, you're sadly mistaken."

Sableye just pointed to where Sealeo was and what Beheeyem saw was strange.

"FOR THE POKÉ PUFF!" Everyone saw Sealeo jumping and using his move Water Gun to give him more height. He went through every obstacle very quickly. He didn't notice that one of his Water Guns hit Audino and she fell to the floor.

* * *

**-Static-**

**Audino was seen soaking wet, "Well, that happen out of nowhere."**

**-Static-**

* * *

He then went all the way to the top where he then yelled at the top of his lungs, "WHERE'S MY DELICIOUS?!"

"Hey, Sealeo!" Sealeo calmed down for a sec to what Cofagrigus wanted, "You wanna know what you won for you and your team?!" He asked.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"An All-You-Can-Eat Buffet!" He waved at the huge feast that appeared out of nowhere and was behind the coffin Pokémon. The feast had everything, from delicious beverages, to juicy berries, and sweet Poké Puffs

"Where did that come from" Asked Carnivine

"TV convenience," Cofagrigus said vaguely.

* * *

**-Static-**

"**CALLED IT!" Shouted Sableye as he was grinning widely.**

**-Static-**

**Beheeyem was shown with a blank expression before he facepalms, "I...I just don't know anymore."**

**-Static-**

* * *

"The Crazy Charizards win the first challenge!" Cofagrigus said as the respective team Cheered really loudly, while the opposing team was sulking. "As for the Baneful Blastoises, you're headed to your first elimination ceremony." As he and the losing team left, the winning team went to eat till their heart's content.

"Hey, is Sealeo still up on the cliff?" asked Spinda.

Just as one of the campers was about to respond, a yell was heard from above.

"BAAANZAIIIIIII!" Sealeo then fell on top of the table sending all the food and beverages on top of everyone.

Everyone stood in shock as they were filled from head to toe in food, until finally someone broke the silence…by screaming.

"I'M FIIIIILTHYYYYY!" Goodra shrieked as she was tried so desperately to get rid of the sticky food, but it just made it worse.

Mandibuzz looked at her struggling for a few seconds before saying, "you do know that there are showers, right?"

Right before she finish that sentence, a dust trail was shown going directly at the stalls.

"Oh, she knows," Sableye said snickering.

Sealeo was looking around before he saw the thing he was looking for, a huge pink frosted Poké Puff that had frosted flowers on top of it.

"Come to Papa!" He grabbed the Poké Puff and ate the thing whole.

* * *

**-Static-**

**Vespiquen was covered in food and other substances, "Look at what vulgar seal did to me. I look absolutely horrid!" She exaggeratedly yelled. "It'll take me DAYS to get this gunk off my wings." She then sighed, "Well, at least I still looked beautiful" She then started to pose dramatically…again.**

**-Static-**

* * *

Rampardos was seen walking around the island, he was angrily mumbling to himself.

"Damn it to hell! We lost, and it's all thanks to those weaklings!" He breaks a tree with his tail as he said this. "If only I could find a way to get rid of these losers!"

"Ask and ye shall receive."

Rampardos jumped in surprise. "Huh? Who's there?" He looked around, before seeing Carnivine walking towards him along with Liepard.

"What do you guys want?" he asked

"A proposition, if you want it." Liepard replied with a smirk.

Rampardos narrowed his eyes. "What kind of proposition?"

"To join our little alliance?" Carnivine said with a cold grin.

"Whoa-whoa, wait" Rampardos said quickly, "don't these things kinda backfire on these shows? Yeah, Thanks, but no thanks." He was about to leave if Liepard hadn't spoken up.

"Aw, come on, big guy" Liepard said in an enchanting way, "we're gonna need your strength if we wanna get far in the game," She then got real close to Rampardos who was blushing, "So whaddya say? You in?"

Now most people with common sense would be weirded out by this and try to get out of this situation, but Rampardos isn't one of those people.

"Heh-heh, Alright then for you," Rampardos said with a stupid grin, Carnivine rolled his eyes and his idiocy and said, "we're going to need someone else to be a part of this, too.

Rampardos looked and him and asked, "Who?"

"SO!" Vespiquen said dramatically, "You peasants decided that you need a celebrity's help to be a part of your little alliance!"

"Seriously, her?" Liepard whispered to Carnivine, who replied, "let me do the talking"

"But what makes you think I'll want to be involved in such a treacherous act?" The humanoid bee asked.

"We'll give you this mirror" Carnivine said, holding said item.

Her eyes widened and shouted, "DEAL!" as she grabbed the mirror with amazing speed.

* * *

**-Static-**

**Carnivine smirked, "Hook, line, and sinker."**

**-Static-**

**Vespiquen had her arms crossed, "I'm not stupid, I know there's something suspicious with Carnivine, and I intend to find out what." She paused. "Right after this." She takes out her mirror and starts gushing at her reflection "OH, look at you! Aren't you the most gorgeous Pokémon in all the world?"**

**-Static-**

* * *

As nighttime approached, all the Baneful Blastoises members were sitting around the campfire, as Cofagrigus and Hydreigon (after some anger management classes, which didn't really help at all) were arriving at the scene. Cofagrigus was holding a plate of what looks like pink cookies.

"Hey there, losers" Cofagrigus said while the campers glared at him. "This is how it will work, I have eleven poffins in this plate, when I call your name, you come up and receive your poffin, if you didn't receive a poffin, you must walk down the Dock of Shame and take a ride on the Lapras of Losers."

Everyone turns their heads on the docks, where a Lapras was, it had a cone-shaped hat on its head that said "Loser" on it, the Lapras sent a hateful stare on the host, but was ignored.

"And", they turn their heads back to Cofagrigus, who had a sinister smile, "you can never come back"

Pause.

"_Ever"_

Hydreigon raised an eyebrow and asked "what's with the pause?"

"Dramatic effect," Replied the coffin with a cheery tone, and left it at that. "Now, let us begin, the first poffin goes to…Dwebble." The crab Pokémon sighed in relief and went to get his poffin.

"Rampardos." The dinosaur smirked as he got his poffin

"Plusle and Minun." The twins squealed as they got their poffins.

"Frillish." She floated calmly and grabbed her poffin.

"Grotle." He smiled and went to get his poffin.

"Vespiquen… and Heatmor." The former smiled and got her poffin, while Heatmor made mocking faces at Durant while the armored ant was glaring at him as he got his poffin.

"Liepard… and Carnivine." They went and got their poffins without saying a word.

Cofagrigus then looked at the remaining two campers who were nervously looking around.

"It's now down to two, and I have but one poffin." Cofagrigus said in an unusually dead serious voice, "both of you are here for the same reason; you cost your team their victory."

"So now the last poffin goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Durant," Cofagrigus finally said.

Said Pokémon looked relieved as he got his poffin, while Audino had her head down. "Sorry, Audino," Cofagrigus said, "It was close but it's time for you to leave the island."

She nodded and went to the docks.

* * *

**-Static-**

**Audino sighed, "Didn't think that I would be voted out this quickly," She then smiled, "oh well, that's life I guess. I just hope that Smeargle and the others can make it farther than me."**

**-Static-**

* * *

At the docks, Audino was walking to the Lapras when she heard her name."

"Hey, Audino, wait up!"

She turned around to see Smeargle running up to her, he had something that looks like a medium-sized canvas on his arm.

"Smeargle! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I heard what happen, so I came to see you off." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, thank you," She said gratefully, "that's so sweet."

"Here, I want to give you something." Smeargle then gave the canvas to Audino, who then looked at the painting.

The painting was simple yet it held so much meaning. The painting shows a pink flower field and on the center shows Smeargle holding a Gracedia flower and giving to Audino.

"It's a thank you gift." He said grinning. "I wanted to do something nice since you helped me cool off after that fiasco earlier."

Audino's eyes were gleaming with happiness. "Thanks so much!" She gave Smeargle a hug. "I love it!"

Smeargle smiled as he returned the hug, "glad you liked it?" he said with a content smile, "well goodbye." Just as he waved goodbye and was about to leave, Audino grabbed his arm and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. This made Smeargle turn very red as Audino turn a very similar shade as well.

"Goodbye, Smeargle," she put the painting on the Lapras, carefully holding on to it before boarding herself. "I'll treasure the time we had together." And just like that, she was gone.

Smeargle looked on where Audino had left and sighed.

"Smeargle?" a female voice was heard.

"Huh?" Smeargle turned around and saw Spinda, she had a nervous look.

"I…um" She began "I wanted to apologize for what happen earlier today, I guess since you're an artist and all, it was probably devastating when something like that happen." She looked down.

Smeargle walked up to Spinda and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it, I'm over it" She looked up in shocked and said, "wait, really?"

He nodded, "Yeah, to be honest I guess I was a little bit dramatic over it" Spinda raised an eyebrow. "Okay, really dramatic over it, sorry about that." He said with a chuckle.

"So, you're not mad anymore?" She said hopefully. He smiled and shook his head. Spinda sighed in relief "Thank Arceus."

"Besides" She looked up to see that Smeargle was heading to the cabins before stopping, he turn to Spinda and said with a smirk, "it's just like you said, 'it's just a painting', right?"

Spinda smiled as she walked alongside the artist as they went off to get some well-deserved rest.

Meanwhile at Hydreigon's trailer, the hydra was entering his humble abode, looking pissed as ever.

"Damn that coffin, damn that imp, and DAMN THIS ENTIRE SHOW!" He yelled as he slammed the door. He sighed.

"Can this day get any worse?" he groaned as he turned on the lights, he then saw something that made his blood ran cold. Right in front of him was a round pink puffball with pointed ears and large blue eyes.

"Hi!" it said cutely. Hydreigon's eye twitched as he let out an unmanly scream that was heard throughout the island.

As this was going on, Beheeyem and Sableye was looking on through the hydra's window, watching the situation happen.

"HAHAHAHA!" Sableye was on the floor rolling around laughing, while Beheeyem was shaking his head at the display, "Oh man, dude that was awesome" He said in between laughs.

Beheeyem was looking at the window. "I can't believe you were able to pull that off."

"You gotta admit dude, it was pretty funny" Sableye said as he notice that the Psychic-type wasn't laughing at the prank taking place.

Beheeyem was about to comment when the door swung open, but both bystanders were able to hide in the bush, as Hydreigon was moving all over the place as a pink ball of puff was on his face.

"AAAAHHHHH! IT'S ON MY FACE! GET IT OFF MY FACE!" he then scream once more before falling into the water.

Sableye then began to roll around laughing even harder, even Beheeyem found it funny, as he was trying to hold back his laughter, fortunately for him, he was able to compose himself.

He then asked Sableye, "How did you know he was afraid of Fairy-types, anyway?"

Sableye pointed at a trailer, which was bigger that Hydreigon's trailer. "I had a little help from the inside."

Inside the trailer, Cofagrigus is seen with a monocle, a pipe on one hand, while reading a book on the other, calm music was heard in the background. He was hearing Hydreigon's cries of terror while he continues to read.

He smiles and says to himself, "Ah, I love the sound of tortured souls at night", he then puffed out bubbles from his pipe, while continuing to read his book as the camera fades to black.

* * *

**What will happen tomorrow? Will Carnivine's alliance target their teammates? Will there be more budding romance? Will Hydreigon get his revenge against Sableye? Find out next time on the next exciting episode of**

**TOTAL!**

**POKÉ!**

**ISLAND!**

* * *

**A/N: Hello again, sorry it took so long, you would not believe what I've been through when trying to finish this. Seriously, this took me forever to finish. Well anyway, second chapter is done, and Audino is gone. Let me tell you, I was having a mini battle with myself, trying to see who gets voted off first, and for some reason it led up to this. Well, either way, I was able to do a cute little goodbye between her and Smeargle. As always, please let me know what you think, and keep being awesome!**

**Audino: Hope you don't mind, but please read and review.**


End file.
